


Truth and Trust

by whitehorsetiger



Series: A Life Together [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Present Day AU, Slice of Life, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Hey Lance," Hunk said, scrambling eggs on the stove, "Oh Keith too, good thing I cooked extra.""Come on Hunk, like you weren't expecting it," Lance laughed.Keith was pressed up against his back, fingers knotted in the front of Lance's shirt face buried in the crook of his neck."Yeah, I was expecting it," Hunk said, "Just as I'm expecting this."He walked over to the door, opening it. Pidge was on the other side, fist raised to knock."Food," she said."Yep," Hunk said, stepping back to let her in."Hey Lance, Keith," Pidge said, "Have you fused into one?""Dunno," Lance shrugged, "hey kitten, can you let go?"He tapped Keith's hands lightly, Keith shook his head."Yes, we are one being now," Lance said."Gross," Pidge said, sitting down at the table.Lance, friendships, relationships and the world around him. A week in the life of Lance.





	Truth and Trust

Lance was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He frowned. It was Saturday so he had nothing on, Hunk was working that morning, Pidge was doing a 'mad monster movie viewing' from Friday through until Sunday (Only for her blog, not because she enjoyed them. Apparently.) and Keith, well Keith was curled up in his arms.  
"Tell 'em to fuck off," Keith slurred, burying his face into Lance's chest.  
Lance couldn't help but smile, reaching over Keith to grab his phone off the bedside table. Tugging the charger out, Lance blinked sleepily at the screen. It took a minute for his eyes to focus on the screen and read the caller ID, the name 'Allura' finally made its way into his brain.  
"Sorry kitten, I've got to get this," Lance said, clambering over Keith onto the bedroom floor.  
Wandering over to his dresser, he grabbed some boxers.  
"Hey princess," he chirruped, answering the phone.  
Allura laughed, "You don't have to call me that you know."  
"What else would I call the most beautiful person in the world?" Lance grinned.  
He grabbed a shirt from the dresser, tugging it over his head.  
"Maybe your boyfriend?" Allura chuckled.  
Lance laughed, making his way out of the room into the corridor.  
"Oh Keith is wonderful, but you'll always be the princess," Lance said, leaning up against the wall.  
"Anyway," Allura said, "I'm going to be in town next week and was wondering if you'd like to do something."  
"I'd love to!" Lance said, bright grin on his face.  
"Perfect, when are you free?" Allura asked.  
Lance shifted over to the kitchen worktop, where he'd left his planner. Flicking it open, he studied his timetable and plans.  
"Um, I can do Wednesday afternoon and Friday," Lance frowned, "I'm afraid that's it."  
"Well that's good for me," Allura replied, "Want me to look up things to do in the area?"  
"Um, sure. To be honest my ideas are drinking and movie night," Lance said.  
"I will look, but those sound amazing, though maybe not for two days," Allura replied, "Oh I have to go, see you later."  
"Bye 'Lura," Lance said.  
"Bye," Allura replied, before hanging up.

Hanging up, Lance wandered back into the bedroom.  
"Who was that?" Keith asked from the bed.  
He was blinking sleepily, still sleep-mussed and pliant.  
"Allura," Lance said brightly, walking back over to the bed.  
He could see the cogs turning in Keith's brain, his mind not quite there yet.   
"Your childhood friend?" he asked.  
Lance was surprised, Keith actually remembered.  
"Yup," Lance replied with a grin.  
Keith nodded, humming lightly.  
"She's coming to visit next week," Lance continued, sitting down on the bed.  
"Yeah?" Keith muttered, clearly starting to fall asleep again.   
"Yeah, I mean I haven't seen her in six months," Lance said.  
Keith hummed, eyes closed. He was practically gone, Lance chuckled. Stretching, he stood back up. A hand suddenly shot out of the covers and grabbed his top. Lance turned, looking down at Keith.  
"Where are you going?" he muttered, eyes open blearily.   
"Um, no where?" Lance said, raising his eyebrows.  
Keith smiled, shuffling back and raising the covers.  
"Exactly."  
Lance smiled brightly, wriggling back under the covers. Keith shifted forward, burying his face in Lance's shirt and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Lace began to rhythmically run his fingers through Keith's hair, feeling his eyes starting to slip closed.

They woke up a couple of hours later, the smell of breakfast drawing Lance out of bed, the absence of his heater making Keith follow him.  
"Hey Lance," Hunk said, scrambling eggs on the stove, "Oh Keith too, good thing I cooked extra."  
"Come on Hunk, like you weren't expecting it," Lance laughed.  
Keith was pressed up against his back, fingers knotted in the front of Lance's shirt face buried in the crook of his neck.   
"Yeah, I was expecting it," Hunk said, "Just as I'm expecting this."  
He walked over to the door, opening it. Pidge was on the other side, fist raised to knock.  
"Food," she said.  
"Yep," Hunk said, stepping back to let her in.  
"Hey Lance, Keith," Pidge said, "Have you fused into one?"  
"Dunno," Lance shrugged, "hey kitten, can you let go?"  
He tapped Keith's hands lightly, Keith shook his head.  
"Yes, we are one being now," Lance said.  
"Gross," Pidge said, sitting down at the table.  
Lance wafted his hand in a dismissive manor, moving over to the table. Keith shuffled over with him, grip tight on Lance's shirt. Keith always tended to be clingy when he was tired, he was a natural cuddler. This was taking it to a whole new level though.   
"Come on," Lance muttered, tapping Keith's hands.  
Keith grumbled, but released Lance's shirt to sit down.  
"There that wasn't too hard was it?" Lance grinned.  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm cold."  
"Oh my god," Pidge moaned, "We get it you're dating, you're happy just cut it out you're putting me off my breakfast!"  
"Does that mean I can have yours?" Lance asked brightly.  
"I said putting me off, not put me off," Pidge drawled.  
"Ok guys, that's enough. Food is ready," Hunk said, bringing out plates of food.  
"Hell yeah!" Lance shouted.  
"How do your neighbours stand you?" Keith muttered, taking the offered plate.  
"I'll have you know I'm a delight!" Lance said, huffing and crossing his arms.  
"Sure," Keith said.

Lance groaned in pleasure as he put down his fork, leaning back on his chair.  
"Amazing as always."  
Hunk laughed, "It's just eggs."  
"Am I not allowed to compliment you then?" Lance asked, resting his hands on his stomach.  
"Alright, I'll take it," Hunk shrugged with a grin.  
"Oh, Allura's coming to visit next week," Lance said, standing up with a stretch.  
He reached for all their dirty plates, stacking them and making his way to the kitchenette.  
"Yes, you can annoy her for a while," Pidge said.  
"Just for that, no pizza for you Friday," Lance said, running the tap to start on the washing up.  
"You'll have forgotten by then," Pidge said.  
"Nope Hunk will remind me."  
"Err, yeah, that's not going to happen," Hunk said, "Sorry buddy."  
"Betrayal, you traitor," Lance yelled, elbow deep in soapy water, "Keith's at work will no body be on my side?"  
"Even if I wasn't at work, I wouldn't be on your side," Keith said.  
"You're all so cruel!" Lance gasped.

Lance stared at the score on his latest test, scrubbed his eyes and checked again. It was low, not so low that he couldn't make it up but much lower than he was expecting. Lance had breezed through that test, maybe that had been the problem. He wanted to throw up, or cry, or both.  
**Lance:** Are you busy?  
**Keith:** In the middle of a project at the minute  
**Lance:** Ok no problem  
Lance looked out of the doorway, of course it was raining and he'd lent his umbrella to Pidge.  
**Lance:** Get some towels out  
**Hunk:** You're out in this?  
**Lance:** No, but I'm about to be  
Lance sighed, locking his phone and slipping it back in his pocket. Flipping up his hood, not that it was particularly waterproof, Lance took a deep breath and made a break for it.

It was about a fifteen minute walk back, which wasn't so bad that morning when it was sunny.  
"I should've driven," Lance muttered irritably, burrowing further into his hoodie.  
He was already soaking wet, he had wet socks, Lance hated wet socks. Shivering at the slight breeze, he looked down at the floor and watched water drip off his hood. Lance screamed, jolting away from the edge of the pavement. The car that had just splashed him sped on past, uncaring of Lance's now soaked jeans. He stopped, staring after the car. This was the worst.

Freshly showered, dried and dressed, Lance curled up under a blanket on the sofa. Clicking on the TV for some background noise, he tucked himself further in only his eyes visible. This was how Hunk found him when he walked in half an hour later.  
"What happened?" Hunk asked, "Hot chocolate."  
"Rained," Lance said, voice muffled by the blanket, "Yes please."  
"You got stuck out in it then?" Hunk asked, raiding the cupboards.  
"Yep, also a car got me," Lance said.  
There was more to it than that, but Lance didn't really want to get into it.  
"Ah man, that's rough," Hunk said.  
Lance nodded, tucking into himself more.

Lance buried his face in his hands, tightening his hands in his hair. It was three in the morning, but he really needed to get this report finished. He just needed to finish the conclusion, read through tonight. He could read through tomorrow and submit it before the deadline, that was the plan. Was the plan. Lance's brain seemed to have turned to mush, the last few pages were just lines and lines of A's. His phone chimed from its place beside his laptop, Lance fumbled with it for a few seconds before managing to grab it.  
**Keith:** You still awake?  
**Lance:** Yes? I have a paper to finish  
**Keith:** Ok, I've just got off work  
**Lance:** You want to come over?  
**Keith:** If it's not too much bother?  
**Lance:** Nah, you'll have to be quiet though  
**Keith:** You are telling me to be quiet?  
Lance rolled his eyes, throwing his phone to one side. With a sigh, he began to delete all the A's from his paper.

A soft knock at the door, Lance stood up wincing at his dead leg. Opening the door, Lance put his finger to his lips. Keith rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek. Smiling brightly, Lance stepped back to allow Keith in. Wandering back to his laptop on the table, Lance collapsed onto the chair in front of it. Keith moved to sit next to him, shifting the other chair over so he could lean against Lance.  
"You having trouble?" he whispered softly.  
Lance sighed, wrapping his arm around Keith.  
"Yeah, I was doing so well," Lance muttered, irritation clear in his voice.  
Keith hummed, nuzzling softly into the crook of Lance's neck.  
"You could go to bed? Try to finish it in the morning?" Keith said, rubbing Lance's shoulder blades.  
"I don't want to break the flow, I want it done tonight," Lance grumbled.  
"You know if you finish it now, it'll be garbage to you in the morning," Keith said.  
Lance groaned, resting his head on Keith's.  
"Come on bed, you need sleep to function," Keith said.  
"Did Shiro die, because you seem to be channelling him," Lance chuckled softly.  
"Ha ha," Keith rolled his eyes, "Come on."  
He stood up, holding out his hand for Lance to take. Standing up, Lance allowed himself to be pulled to his room. Despite the fact his room was only two floors above, Keith had both a spare toothbrush and some of his clothes in Lance's room. However, Keith always insisted on wearing one of Lance's large sleep shirts. Emerging from the bathroom, Lance couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of Keith curled up in his bed.  
"Are you coming or what?" Keith grumbled, glaring at him.  
"Sorry," Lance grinned.  
He slipped into bed, pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of Keith's nose.  
"Go to sleep dork," Keith muttered.  
Lance smiled, wrapping Keith tightly in his arms.

Laying back on the bed, Lance idly text Allura about their plans for the next day. Apparently there was a really nice market not too far away.  
"So what do you think?" Keith said suddenly.  
Lance glanced up. Keith stood there in paint-splattered clothes, hair tied up, frowning at the canvas. Lance glanced over at the canvas, at the stunning rainy cityscape. He stood up and stepped closer, studying the rough brush strokes that were uniquely Keith. Lance knew that if he went with his first instinct and simply gushed about how amazing it looked, Keith would shoot him a disgusted look and never ask for his opinion again.  
"It's good," Lance said, leaning closer and frowning.  
"And," Keith asked.  
"And give me a minute I'm still looking," Lance griped back.  
"Ok, ok," Keith replied.  
Lance lent back, squinting.  
"It's the people."  
"What about the people?"  
"I don't know, but something just doesn't sit right," Lance muttered, tapping his chin.  
"Wow, you're helpful," Keith said dryly, stepping up beside Lance.  
Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Well if you don't want my opinion," he said, turning to flop back on Keith's bed.  
Lance closed his eyes, burying his face in Keith's pillow. He wasn't too sure why Keith ever asked for his opinion, Lance knew very little about art, just what he liked. To be fair, there were a lot of things between Keith and him that Lance didn't understand.  
"Urgh, I need to take a break," Keith said, "Yeah, I think it is the people."  
Lance mumbled into his pillow.  
"Is this because I criticized your criticism?" Keith chuckled.  
Lance sighed, burrowing his face further in the pillow. It smelled of Keith.  
"Come on," Keith grumbled, poking Lance in the side.  
Lance swatted at him idly, turning onto his side sticking out his tongue. Keith laughed. Reaching out, Lance grabbed around Keith's waist, tossing him onto the bed. Keith laughed and squirmed as Lance tickled him, thrashing about on the bed.  
"Lance! Lance! Stop!"  
"You give?" Lance asked, grinning.  
Keith glowered, well as best he could while being tickled relentlessly. Lance laughed, pressing slightly harder into Keith's ribs. Keith yelped, kicking out his legs. This was enough to unbalance Lance, sending him crashing to the floor.  
"Shit Lance, you ok?" Keith asked, leaning over, still laughing slightly.  
Lance looked up at him, there were tears still running down his flushed face. Even flustered with his hair a complete mess, Keith was still stunning.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm ok," Lance said.  
Keith laughed, tossing his head back. Lance smiled softly at him, clambering to his feet winching slightly. He'd have a few bruises tomorrow probably. He flopped over on top of Keith, causing him to groan slightly at the added weight. Humming lightly, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders. Tangling their legs together, Lance nuzzled into Keith's chest.

Lance bit back a laugh, trying not to offend the person running the stall. Allura had a bright grin on her face, brightly showing off the ridiculous hat she was wearing.  
"What do you think?" she said.  
"It's nice but I don't think it goes with your dress though," Lance said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.  
"Hmm, I suppose your right," Allura nodded, "Maybe it's the feathers?"  
Seen as though they were bright orange, very long and fluffy, they were a part of it. Even without them though, the rest of the hat was just hideous, who the hell thought lime green and pink were a good combination.  
"Hmm yeah, possibly the flowers?" Lance asked, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, maybe not," Allura said, putting the hat back.  
The two of them walked away, the second they were out of earshot of the stall both of them burst into hysterics.  
"That was horrifying!" Allura laughed.  
"I can't believe that thing actually existed," Lance sniggered.  
"Did you get the picture?" Allura asked, leaning over.  
"Oh yeah," Lance grinned, pulling out his phone to show her the picture of the hat he snapped.  
"Oh it is a thing of beauty," Allura smiled.  
Lance snorted, covering his mouth.  
"Just amazing."  
His phone chimed, making him jump. Allura laughed, Lance stuck his tongue out.  
**Keith:** Do you mind if Shiro comes to movie night?  
**Lance:** Nope  
"Huh, looks like Shiro is joining us for movie night tonight," Lance said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.  
"Shiro?" Allura asked, tilting her head in interest.  
"Keith's brother," Lance said.  
"Sounds like fun," Allura smiled, "Let's go check out that jewellery stand."  
"Ok, I'll buy you something shiny," Lance grinned.  
"Well I can't say no to that!" Allura said.

Lance stared intently at the microwave, listening to the sound of popping.  
"You know staring at it won't make it pop faster," Pidge said dryly.  
"Shh! I'm concentrating," Lance said, "Popcorn won't perfectly pop itself."  
"It probably will," Pidge rolled her eyes.  
Lance shushed her again, tilting his head to one side frowning.  
"Pidge, chips and dip," Hunk announced from the cooker.  
"On it," Pidge said, hopping off the counter.  
"Bowl for the popcorn?" Allura asked.  
"Bottom cabinet, orange plastic," Lance said, satisfied with how the popcorn had slowed.  
Pulling the bag out of the microwave, he emptied it onto the bowl Allura had grabbed.  
"Door" Pidge yelled, buried in the fridge.  
"I got it," Lance said, shuffling around.  
 Opening the door, Lance smiled at Keith and Shiro both with DVDs in their arms.  
"Hey, come on in," Lance said, stepping back, "Close the door behind you."  
"Hi Keith, Shiro," Hunk called from the kitchen.  
"Has the fridge eaten you Pidge?" Lance asked, heading back to the kitchen.  
"Not my fault the dip is right in the back!" Pidge yelled irritably.  
"Guys, meet Allura," Lance said brightly, "This is Shiro and my boyfriend Keith."  
He gestured to each in turn, before leaning into the cupboard to grab the chips.   
"It's nice to meet you two," Allura said, "What do you need now?"  
"There's some spare blankets in my wardrobe, do you wanna grab those?" Lance said, straightening up.  
"I got the dip!" Pidge declared triumphantly.  
"On it," Allura said, exiting the kitchen and heading towards the bedrooms.  
Keith shuffled over to stand next to Lance.  
"I think I see it," he nodded.  
"See I told you?" Lance said.  
"See what?" Pidge asked.  
"How Allura is the most beautiful person in the world," Lance said.  
"Wow yeah," Shiro said softly, completely out of it.  
Lance shared a look with Pidge, both of them cracked up slightly. Pidge threw the bag of chips at Shiro's head, he blinked in surprise.  
"Come on, give us a hand moving this stuff!" she said, gesturing to the food.

Blankets and pillows were spread around the floor, making a comfortable place for them to sit together.  
"Ok what's up first?" Lance asked, looking through the DVDs.  
"No chick flicks," Pidge said immediatly.  
"Boo!" Lance said, frowning, "You never want to watch chick flicks."  
"That's because they're pants!"  Pidge protested.  
Lance gasped, resting his hand over his heart.  
"27 dresses is a masterpiece!"  
"No it's not," Pidge grumbled.  
"Um, it's actually a really good movie," Hunk muttered.  
Pidge turned to him, "Not you too!"  
"I enjoy it," Allura said.  
"No! No! No!" Pidge said.  
"I don't mind watching it," Shiro said.  
"God damn it!" Pidge yelled, "Keith back me up!"  
"Um," Keith said.  
"Well you're useless," Pidge sighed, "Fine, we'll watch it."

Lance was warm and very comfortable. He adjusted his position, tightening his grip on Keith. Keith shifted slightly, burrowing into Lance's neck with a sleepy hum. Lance blinked his eyes open, staring idly at his living room ceiling. They'd all sort of fallen asleep at some point, Lance was pretty sure they had been half way through a movie by the time he had drifted off. Fumbling around, Lance checked his phone for the time, it was just before eleven. Lucky no one had anything to do that morning. Lance had his head rested on Hunk's chest, Keith completely sprawled on top of him. Lance looked down at him, he could just about make out the curve of his cheek and nose and the softness of his hair and eyelashes. Lance hummed, brushing Keith's hair back behind his ear. Lance was so lucky, he just couldn't get his head around it. The warmth and comfort he felt, simply how happy he was. Lance frowned, shuffling around slightly. He didn't deserve this, there was no way he was good enough. Lance screwed his eyes shut, trying to force the thoughts out.  
"Lance," Keith mumbled softly, pressing a kiss below his ear.  
"Sorry, did I wake you," Lance muttered back.  
Keith shook his head, stretching. Propping himself up, Keith looked down at Lance blinking slowly.   
"Morning," Lance muttered, resting his hand on the side of Keith's face.  
"Cut it out you two," Pidge griped from Hunk's other side, "No grossness after just waking up."  
Lance sighed, dropping his hand.  
"Fuck off Pidge."

Allura left after one of Hunk's amazing pancake breakfast. Pidge and Shiro soon followed, muttering about a paper and his job respectively.  
"Study session?" Keith asked, smiling.  
"Yup, head on up I'll shower change and join you," Lance grinned.

Lance stared at the screen, feeling a smile starting to spread across his face.  
"I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST DRAFT!!" he yelled, scrubbing his eyes.  
"Good for you," Keith grumbled from the other end of the bed.  
Lance groaned, hitting the save button about sixty times, just to be sure. He closed his laptop, dumping it on the floor of Keith's room. He curled up on his side, head by Keith's feet.  
"Your bed is really uncomfortable," he muttered.  
Keith prodded him with one socked foot, rolling his eyes.  
"Gimme five minutes."  
Lance pulled out his phone, browsing though all the stuff Pidge had sent him.

 The sound of a laptop shutting caught Lance's attention, he glanced up. Keith scrubbed his eyes, running fingers through his hair.  
"Having trouble?" Lance asked, cocking his head to one side.  
Keith groaned, dumping his laptop on the floor.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Keith grumbled.  
Lance smiled up at him lightly, patting his knee.  
"Come 'ere," he said, holding out his arms.  
Keith rolled his eyes, humming. He shifted himself around to lay beside Lance, in his arms. Pushing forward, Keith connected their lips. Lance hummed, pulling him closer. Running his tongue along Keith's lip, Lance plunged inside when granted access. Keith hummed, sucking lightly on the muscle and meeting it with his own. Lance ran his hands down Keith's back, coming to rest on his ass. Keith pulled away. Lance smiled at him.  
"I think I need a break," Keith hummed, nuzzling at Lance's nose.  
He began pressing kisses along Lance's neck, pausing to nip at his collar bone.  
"I have a lecture," Lance murmured, squeezing the flesh beneath his hands.  
Keith pulled away, raising his eyebrow.  
"You started this."  
Lance nodded, "I did."  
"I can be quick?" Keith said with a grin.  
He reached down to idly palm Lance through his jeans, he was not hard but was rapidly becoming so.  
"I'm going to be late," Lance shook his head, pulling his hands away.  
Keith growled, grabbing Lance's wrists and returning his hands to Keith's ass.  
"No you won't."  
"Is that a challenge?" Lance asked with a grin.  
"You don't stand a chance," Keith said.  
"It's also a loose-loose situation for me, either I loose or I'm late to the lecture," Lance said, shifting away from Keith.  
Keith frowned.  
"Ok, I'm going to make you cum. If we have less than five minutes of cuddle time, you win," Keith said, sitting up.  
Lance frowned thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in mock thoughtfully.  
"Eh I guess."  
"I don't know how you can say no," Keith said, crossing his arms.  
"Come on then, show me what you've got," Lance said.

Lance wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was in heaven or hell. Keith's mouth on his dick was pure heaven, maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this stupid competition. Keith was just too damn good at this, he knew exactly what brought Lance to the edge the quickest. Letting out a long breath, Lance rested his hand in Keith's hair. Keith glanced up at him, eyes looking purple in this light. Pulling off, Keith grinned.  
"Want to call it off?"  
Lance glowered, asshole knew exactly what he was doing.  
"Never."  
"Perfect," Keith grinned, ducking back down.  
Lance let out a shuttering breath, resisting the urge to buck up into the heat. Keith dropped further down, taking more and more. Lance gasped as Keith took him into his throat, before pulling back to lave over the head. He pulled off, pressing his lips and tongue to the base.   
"Keith," Lance muttered, tugging on the black strands he had twined with his fingers.  
Running his tongue from base to tip, Keith ran soft kitten-licks at the head before taking him back in his mouth again. He dropped down all the way again.  
"I'm close," Lance said with a gasp.  
Keith seemed to gain enthusiasm with those words, redoubling his efforts. Lance hissed out a breath between his teeth, panting roughly. He looked down at the dark head of hair, at Keith's lips wrapped around his dick.  
"Keith," he called softly.  
Keith looked up, locking eyes with Lance. Pupils blown wide with lust, a flush decorating his cheeks. He looked completely wrecked and that was enough for Lance to lose it. His vision whited out for a moment, a massive spike of pleasure crashing over him. Keith worked him through it, until Lance had to push him away from oversensitivity. He moved forward, laying beside Lance.  
"I win."  
Looking up at Keith's flushed face and mussed hair, Lance really couldn't find it in himself to care.

Lance's cheeks hurt from the amount he was smiling.  
"Lance, slow down I can't keep up!" Allura laughed from behind him.  
"But tapirs Allura! tapirs!" Lance said excitedly, bouncing towards the nearest pen.  
Allura chuckled as she came up beside him, leaning on the wooden fence beside him.  
"They are cute," she said with a chuckle.  
Lance held up his phone, snapping a picture of the creatures. He'd taken pictures of everything in the zoo, even the ones hidden by foliage, or he couldn't really see that well. Half of them were probably junk, but Lance really didn't care.  
"How's it going here then?" Allura asked.  
"It's going well, I mean I'm pretty sure I'm running off caffeine and spite at this point," Lance smiled, "screw everyone who said I couldn't do this!"  
Allura laughed, "Yeah, I remember that."  
"So how's everyone back home?" Lance asked, moving onto the capybaras.  
"The same as always, father's managed to get a prestigious case so is stressed out. Your mama's been feeding me pretty much every night, I have no idea why. Allan's still working at 7-11, oh Rachel's pregnant," Allura said.  
"Again? Geez," Lance said, rolling his eyes, "I thought she said after Lucy never again."  
Allura shrugged, "Well you know, things happen."  
Lance nodded absentmindedly, he'd mostly lost contact with the people from back home. Hunk was the only real friend his age he'd had. It didn't mean he wasn't curious though.  
"You ready for lunch?" Allura asked, looking at her phone.  
"Oh sure, you wanna do the reptile house after?"  
"Yes," Allura replied with a smile, "Just don't come out wanting a snake, or a lizard and especially not a caiman."  
Lance pouted, "Boo, buzzkill."

"Will you be around during summer?" Lance asked, leaning against a wall.  
"I'll be working, but I think I may be able to make some time," Allura smiled.  
"Every night? For my mama's cooking?"  
Allura laughed, "Well I seem to be doing it now."  
Lance smiled, until he spotted the train.  
"That's you," he said.  
Allura turned to look. Next came Lance's least favourite part.  
"Yes, I suppose this is where we say goodbye," she said, "It's been nice spending time with you."  
"You too princess, we should do this more often," Lance grinned.  
"We really should."  
The train came to a stop beside them, Allura pulled Lance into a tight hug.  
"See you soon."  
"See you."  
Releasing Lance, she turned to pick up her bag and board the train. Lance stood on the platform as the train pulled away, waving to Allura through the window. As the train rounded the corner, the smile dropped from his face, taking his good mood with it. Crossing his arms over his chest, Lance turned and left the platform.

The empty feeling steadily grew throughout the rest of the evening, Lance sighed softly. This wasn't completely unfamiliar, he knew the feeling of a looming bad day. Hunk was out, so Lance heated up some leftovers, he wasn't entirely sure what they were. He wasn't particularly hungry, but forced as much down as he could. Collapsing onto his bed, Lance began browsing through stupid videos on his phone until he dropped off from sheer exhaustion.

Lance stared at the wall of his room. He wasn't all that sure on how long he'd been awake, just that he didn't want to do anything. Lance could hear Hunk moving around, low level noise of the TV. Tucking his knees to his chest, Lance let out a long breath. He didn't want to move, so he didn't.

There was a soft knock at his door, Lance didn't answer. Hunk pushed the door open.  
"Hey buddy, you hungry?"  
Lance shook his head. He heard Hunk's footsteps as he came closer.  
"Bad day?" Hunk asked softly, a warm hand on Lance's shoulder.  
Lance nodded.  
"Alright, you want anything?" Hunk asked.  
Lance shook his head.  
"Ok, I'll come check on you in a few hours?" Hunk said.  
Lance nodded. He heard Hunk's footsteps quieten as he left the room.

A soft knock on the door, Lance closed his eyes. He tried to make his breathing as even as possible, maybe if Hunk thought he was sleeping he would leave him alone. The door creaked open.  
"Lance?" that wasn't Hunk.  
"Keith?" Lance creaked out, his voice rough.  
"Yeah sweetie, it's me," Keith said, "I text you and you didn't reply, Hunk said you weren't feeling well."  
Lance curled up a little tighter, letting out a long breath. He heard Keith's soft footfalls making their way across the room, his weigh making the mattress dip a little. Keith's hand was on his shoulder, Lance was weak, oh so weak.  
"Lay with me."  
"Alright," Keith said.  
Lance felt him move, felt Keith settle behind him. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, Keith pressing himself up against Lance's back.  
"Are you tired?" Keith asked.  
Lance shrugged, taking one of Keith's hands and intertwining their fingers.

Lance hated feeling vulnerable, what he hated even more was showing it. He took a deep breath, air shuddering through his lungs. When the empty apathy shifted to anxious and self-destructive thoughts, Lance had two options. If it wasn't too bad, he'd go to Hunk. Lance always swore Hunk's hugs could cure anything, his arms were magic. On the other hand, if he was feeling too rough Lance would deal with it on his own, there was no need to bother Hunk with his stupid thoughts. Now though, he didn't have either of those choices. Keith was curled up around him, pressed close enough to feel each hitch in Lance's breath.  
"Lance?" Keith said softly, shifting.  
Lance let out a long breath. He didn't really want to do this, he didn't want Keith to know how weak he was. Keith had his own set of problems, he didn't need Lance's issues on top of that. But. Lance flipped over, pressing his face into Keith's chest. He just wanted to stay like this, preferably forever, preferably without having to explain himself, that would be nice.

When Lance's stomach started to rumble, they ordered and ate pizza together on the bed. Lance leaning against Keith, even when the pizza was finished and the box dumped on the floor he didn't move.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Keith asked softly.  
Lance let out a long breath.  
"I don't really know myself," Lance murmured, "They come and go, I'll be better soon. I deal with them."  
Keith hummed, running his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance nuzzled softly under Keith's jaw, closing his eyes. Keith turned to press a kiss on Lance's temple.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Lance murmured softly.  
"Clearly many amazing things, I am a delight," Keith said.  
Lance chuckled, Keith squeezed him closer.  
"Then you must have done something saintly to get me," Lance grinned.  
Keith grinned, "There's my Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot...just life. I don't really know what else to say about it....


End file.
